What Do You Want?
by Mari's 6636
Summary: Elena saw the kiss between Damon and Katherine. The scene brings questions to her mind – and heart – about Damon's feelings, and Isobel's words. However, Katherine's return brings trouble, as always, along with one question... "What do you want?"
1. Chapter 1

**What Do You Want?**

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **635

**Summary: **Elena saw the kiss between Damon and Katherine. The scene brings questions to her mind – and heart – about Damon's feelings, and Isobel's words. However, Katherine's return brings trouble, as always, along with one question... "What do you want?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries. I can only dream that I did. Except, if that were the case, Damon Salvatore would be with Elena, but only because **I'm** not in the series! =D

**What Do You Want?**

My mind refused to absorb what I was seeing.

I couldn't understand it.

Hidden behind a tree down my driveway, I had to clasp my hands over my mouth, lest I gasp with shock.

Damon was kissing... **Me**?

Yet, of course that couldn't be possible. I was standing **here**, behind a tree...

...**Katherine**?

I ordered myself to keep calm, and pried my hands away from my face. I didn't dare to breathe as I squinted my eyes and leaned forward.

Just then, Aunt Jenna burst out of the front door. Surprise, then anger appeared on her face, and her lips moved as she stared at Katherine. I couldn't hear what she said, but I saw **myself** gather up a dress-sleeve and shoebox and rush inside.

_That's where my things went_, I thought, astonished. I recalled going into the school to retrieve my dress and shoes after Stefan rescued Damon from the fire, only to find them missing.

Stefan couldn't understand why someone would steal my belongings, and to be honest, I couldn't, either.

But Katherine was inside my house. With my aunt. With my brother. With my **father**...

As Damon stood on the porch, his fingers brushing across his lips, I unfroze my body and began to move toward my house.

Finally, Damon noticed me, and I gestured that he not make noise. "Please," I mouthed silently, beckoning him toward me.

Immediately he was at my side, and had his hand at the base of my throat, where the vervain locket sat at my collarbone.

His face crumpled, and he scooped me up instantly.

I felt warmth creep up my neck in embarrassment, settling firmly in my cheeks, before I felt the lurch in my stomach as he began running.

Minutes later, he set me down slowly; we were at the boardinghouse.

Vertigo swept over me, and I clutched his shoulder to avoid falling.

"Well, it would seem St. Stefan hasn't taken you for a run, yet." Damon's sarcastic voice sounded off, and I glanced up. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Damon," I began, but he broke away from me.

"What, Elena." He looked away from me and gave a short, mirthless chuckle. "It isn't your fault that _bitch_ tricked me into thinking she was you. Hell, it isn't even _her_ fault!" His voice was less than a hiss, and I had no words to console him.

"I should have noticed your necklace was missing... And that you didn't reek of human."

I felt my throat clench in despair; it hurt me deeply, seeing him hurting like he was.

Before I could say anything, Stefan showed up, popping up out of the woods. The worry on his face was plain to see, and he ran over to us, placing an arm at my waist immediately.

I forced back a flinch.

Damon had kissed Katherine, thinking she was me... How was I supposed to process that? After having assured Stefan that there was nothing to worry about, too!

_Poor Damon..._

I looked over at him, then, to see him putting back up his walls. My heart clenched painfully in my chest.

He said nothing, instead turning on his heel to walk up to the house, disappearing inside with a slam of the front door. That left Stefan to stare at me oddly.

"What happened, Elena?" he asked softly, taking my hand to lead me toward the house.

I was at a loss for words, so I said nothing until we reached the door.

"I'm not entirely sure," I whispered honestly.

_Why would Damon kiss who he thought was me?_ I thought, worrying my bottom lip with my teeth.

Isobel's words shot through my mind, leaving me gasping for breath.

"_Because he's in love with you."_

**A/N: Let me know what you think, so far? I'm hoping that I can make a decent story with this! I'm very excited to try, and I dearly hope you readers enjoy it. Ah, also, it's kind of short. Hopefully I'll be able to post more lengthy chapters!**

**Love, Mari**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Do You Want?**

**Rating: **T

**Word Count:** 1984

**Summary: **Elena saw the kiss between Damon and Katherine. The scene brings questions to her mind – and heart – about Damon's feelings, and Isobel's words. However, Katherine's return brings trouble, as always, along with one question... "What do you want?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries. I can only dream that I did. Except, if that were the case, Damon Salvatore would be with Elena, but only because **I'm** not in the series! =D

**What Do You Want?**

Damon leaned in, his fingers tangled in the dark tresses belonging to Katherine Pierce. I could see every little detail as he hesitated, his eyes peering into hers as he waited for her permission. He'd just kissed her cheek, and her breathing had hitched in anticipation.

_Why am I seeing all of this again?_ I thought, and glanced around. I felt an ache in my chest as I realized that I was no longer behind the tree – I was right up there, on the porch with them.

And I felt like he was about to kiss _me_.

When Katherine began to let her eyes close, I noticed the sort of relieved glimmer in Damon's eyes, just before he closed the gap between their mouths.

And then I woke up, my heart pounding erratically in my chest. Disoriented, I looked around. I was back in my own room, and with a quick glance at my bedside clock, I saw that it was late in the afternoon. Wondering how I could have slept in so late, I thought back, and suppressed tears.

**John Gilbert – my biological father – was dead.** **And my brother had begun the transition into a vampire...**

Tears clouded my vision and suddenly there was an arm around my shoulders. Startled, I let out a short scream, and a hand covered my mouth.

**Stefan** was there. Relief flooded through me, and I leaned against him heavily, the cries coming out, though I tried to muffle them. Katherine had done this. She had gotten herself invited in, and had murdered my father.

But who could I blame for the transition of Jeremy...?

Quickly, the answer appeared in my head. **Me**.

I only had myself to blame. If it weren't for the fact that I had, in an attempt to protect him from the pain of losing Vickie, enlisted Damon's help to Compel his memory away, he wouldn't have such a hard grudge against the world. I felt terrible, because my brother was just trying to erase the pain in his heart.

As we sat there, Stefan slowly rocking me against his form, my tears and sobs subsided. I rearranged myself quickly, and with a few sniffles, looked up into Stefan's face. "Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

He nodded wordlessly, the worry still on his face. "Of course. Thankfully, Katherine didn't return here last night," he tacked on, peering down at me warily as he awaited my reaction.

Somehow I managed to keep my face blank, instead moving on to a new topic. "Is Jer still with Damon?" I asked softly, looking away as my chest throbbed.

Stefan didn't answer aloud, but I could feel him nodding as he leaned his head against mine.

I pulled my resolve together and gently disentangled myself from him, leaning back to look at him. "Let me go shower, and then we can head over there," I said, before nudging myself off the bed and collecting my things. I then moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

**-At The Boardinghouse, Twenty Minutes Later-**

As we walked inside, I could hear a couple of girls, simpering like idiots, and flinched; Damon was in full-on sulk mode, just as he had been when Katherine wasn't in the tomb. I bit down on my bottom lip and moved quickly down the hallway and into the living room area.

As expected, four girls were prancing around in their underwear, with Damon dancing, weaving in between them with a nearly-empty glass of dark liquor in his hand. Somehow, the fact that he had gotten this bad, this quickly, was surprising...

And very worrying.

Another figure on the couch caught my eye, and I glanced over to see Jeremy, seated in between two busty girls that I vaguely recognized as freshmen from school. His arms were draped over both of their shoulders. I suppressed my disgust and moved over to stand beside the couch.

Without looking up, Jeremy spoke. "You know, this isn't so bad," he said, leaning his head back to look at me behind the nearest bimbo. "I think Damon has the right idea with this whole vampire thing."

_At least he's talking to me_, I thought sarcastically, before ignoring him altogether; he seemed to be adjusting all too perfectly. I turned to Damon, and walked up to him, ignoring the disdainful glares coming from _his_ bimbos. Swiping the glass from his hand, I gave it a sniff and cringed.

Damon stopped moving and stared down at me darkly. "What do you want, Elena?" he asked bitterly, taking the glass back; it sloshed violently, and some spilled on my hand and arm. I made a face.

"Now I'm going to smell like a drunk. Thanks ever so much, Damon," I bit out, rolling my eyes when he smirked and nodded like he actually did me a favor.

Before he could say something, I moved on quickly. "Don't we need to figure out what Katherine wants? Since she killed John, and everything. I don't like that she can get into my house, either," I said, glancing back at Stefan as he began to usher the girls into their clothes. My eyes were drawn to the various bite marks on all six girls, especially the multiple wounds on the girls Jeremy had been sporting.

We waited as Damon Compelled them to forget everything, then Stefan showed them out, and for Damon to decide he wanted to talk. It took a few moments, but when he figured out that we weren't going to leave him alone, he heaved a great sigh and muttered under his breath about bothersome dopplegangers.

"Needless to say," he slurred sarcastically, "Katherine is back. I rand into her directly, and then Elena right after. We came back here, and then went back to Elena's house to find that John Gilbert had been murdered. Since I was tossed into the Gilbert building by John Gilbert himself, and only a few officers were present, I have to say that I don't know whether or not any other council members know that I'm a vampire."

Stefan spoke, then, and I looked at him. "I hadn't even thought about that," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why am I not surprised?" Damon asked snidely, rolling his eyes. "Well, since I don't know who knows, I can't very well go up to any other members and find out if they realize that John is gone. We got rid of the body before Aunt Jenna realized, and we cleaned up the mess."

"Why would Katherine even want to kill John?" I asked quietly, wrapping my arms around my torso and squeezing. Movement beside me made me look over, and I gave a relieved smile when Jeremy placed his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I needed him now more than ever.

"Well, my dear, we didn't have time to speculate on that because your precious brother, here, woke up just before we finished cleaning," Damon continued, shooting a mild glare at him before saying more. "Considering the fresh scent of blood, it was easy enough to see what he had done. You, human girl, passed out in shock. So I took little brother, here to find some nourishment."

Stefan moved over to my other side and set his hand at my lower back. I sent him a small smile in thanks, and lowered my arms to my sides as I relaxed a little. "She woke up during the night, so I told her that you were looking out for Jeremy." Stefan's two cents seemed unnecessary, and I nodded my head, slightly impatient.

"Jeremy here has been up to speed on things since reading your precious little diary," Damon changed topics quickly, and I looked at Jeremy.

"If there is anything I can help with, I will, you know," he said quietly, his expression the same as it used to be, before it was revealed that I was lying to him. Yet there was a hardness in his gaze, and I knew that he really intended to take the same route Damon had when he became a vampire.

My heart hurt at that thought.

I brought my mind back to the conversation, and decided to get back to the most pressing problem. "We don't know what Katherine's intentions are. But she obviously knows about me, and has been watching for a while. Otherwise, how would she have known about where I put my things in the school? Also, why didn't she hurt anyone else in my home? She could have easily hurt Jenna. Or you," I looked at Jeremy.

Realization hit, and I frowned. "Although, she probably would have only helped you to turn faster," I mumbled thoughtfully. I let out a sigh and stepped out from the protective stances of Stefan and Jeremy, instead moving over to sit on the couch. "This is so confusing!" I muttered in frustration, burying my face in my hands with a groan.

"Katherine is a selfish being, Elena." Damon's voice was quiet, but he was closer to me, and when I looked up, he was kneeling in front of me, his head ducked to the side as he tried to peer around my hands. The softness in his gaze brought me back to the dream I'd had during my long sleep.

I could smell the alcohol on him and let out a sigh. "That doesn't make sense," I murmured.

Damon let out a laugh and shook his head. "She knows about you. She knows you look just the same as her. She knows that you have Stefan falling all over her, and that you have me as a friend. She's _selfish_, Elena."

"She can't be jealous!" I blurted with a nervous laugh. "That's ridiculous. She tossed you guys out like you meant nothing. She has no right to feel that way!" I was livid, thinking of how she was targeting the people around me already.

The light in the room shifted, and Jeremy let out a groan, before moving further into a shaded area. It hit me, just then, that the room was barely lit, and that only the slightest bit of sunlight was filtering into the room. _Jeremy is a vampire_, I thought. _Sunlight will kill him..._

"There isn't a ring he can wear?" I asked, my voice barely working as I thought back to the clean-up process last night. My eyes had been blurry with tears the whole time, but not once did we come across John's ring. "Speaking of, what happened to John's ring?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged a look, and Damon stood once more. "We didn't find it last night, remember. So Katherine must have repossessed it. And we don't have anything like that to help Jeremy to walk in the sunlight."

I clenched my fists, then, and rose to my feet. "We have to do something, or everyone will know something is different about him!" I insisted.

Another look was passed between the Salvatore brothers, and I understood that they had already thought about it.

"If they haven't performed a thorough clean-up of the office, we may be able to go back and," Stefan paused and looked at Jeremy worriedly. "We may be able to go and see if Anna's ring is salvageable."

Everyone but Damon flinched, and I looked at Jeremy, my heart aching at the flash of pain on his face before he covered it.

"That would be alright," Jeremy said.

"We'll go tonight, then," Damon said. For a moment, all I felt was relief that he was snapped out of his depressed stupor, even if it was only temporary.

**A/N: Well, I think this chapter is satisfactory. There isn't really any fluff, but it's not one of those, 'OH EHM GEE I just realized, Damon, I'm in love with you' stories. -rolls eyes- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! Twelve reviews! Makes my heart swell with love!**

**See you next time!**

**Mari**


End file.
